


How the Grinch almost Stole Leo McGarry's Christmas

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e10 In Excelsis Deo, F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You missed the end when his heart grows and his eyes turn blue."





	How the Grinch almost Stole Leo McGarry's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby had been gone about 20 minutes and CJ was cleaning their mess in her living room when there was a knock on her door. She looked around a bit, trying to see if he left anything behind. She did not see anything but he knocked again before she got to the door.

“I'm coming.”

She pulled the door opened and was surprised to see Leo standing on the other side.

“What are you doing here? How did you get into the building?”

“Someone was leaving. Why didn’t you look through the peephole; I could have been anyone?”

“I can handle myself Columbo.” She walked further into the apartment and he followed closing and locking the door.

“Did you have company?” he asked.

“Yeah, Toby. You missed him by about 15 minutes. Not that that encounter would have been pleasant.”

“How do you mean?”

“Try explaining what you were doing here. Toby can smell lies…I love and hate that about him.”

“There’s nothing to lie about. Two friends alone in DC for the holidays. I came to look in on you.”

CJ looked at him for a moment before heading into the kitchen with the dinner dishes. She filled her dishwasher.

“I have apple pie and coffee Leo. Would you like something?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

CJ sliced two pieces of pie, poured coffee and went back to the living room. Joining him on the couch, the Press Secretary smiled.

“It’s homemade. My sister in law sends me about three every year. I always give two to Toby.”

“Thank you.” Leo held mistletoe over her head. He leaned to kiss her mouth softly. “Merry Christmas Claudia Jean.”

“Merry Christmas. Why are you alone tonight? It’s Christmas Eve.”

Jenny went to her sister’s home in Philadelphia. They were spending more time together as Jill recovered from heart surgery. Mallory was spending her vacation from school skiing in Colorado with friends from college. That left the Chief of Staff to his own devices.

“Why didn’t you go to Manchester?” CJ asked.

“A couple of day’s peace will be just what the doctor ordered. Anyway, I wanted to spend some time with you.”

CJ begged off spending the holiday with her family this year. Every time she went to Doug’s in Bethesda, there was a man they were trying to pawn off on her. She loved spending time at Kevin’s in California but there was not enough time to fly in, celebrate, and fly out. She had the opportunity to go home and see her father but that would have meant seeing Wife #3 also. CJ believed root canal would have been more fulfilling. She just decided to spend Christmas alone. Now that Leo was there she was glad for the company. Pushing her pie plate aside, CJ sat on her feet and sipped coffee.

“Jenny has been spending a lot of time with her sister? Is her recovery not going as planned?”

Leo did not want to talk about his wife; he wanted to salvage his holiday.

“She is fine as far as I know. Are there any good movies on tonight?”

“Be serious, it’s Christmas Eve. “Bet you I can find It’s a Wonderful life, Scrooged, Charlie Brown…anything you want.”

“Good deal.” Leo reached into his suit jacket, took out his cell phone, and turned it off.

“Don’t do that.” she said. “What if someone needs to reach you?”

“Everyone, including me, deserves a few hours of carefree enjoyment. It’s Christmas Eve.”

“I know, but…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” he smiled. “Anyway, my pager is still on.”

“I knew it.”

He slipped off his shoes, his suit jacket, and his tie. CJ was already quite comfortable in sweats and a tee shirt advertising a band called The Sugarcubes. The tee shirt looked old but Leo never heard of them.

“Hey, stop there!”

“The Amazing Juicer? This one doesn’t look very festive Leopold.”

“I saw the Grinch. Go back about two channels.”

CJ did, and sure enough the credits were just beginning for the Dr. Seuss classic.

“I love this show.” He said grinning. “When Mallory was a little girl I read her the book…did my best to sound like Karloff.”

“I bet you did a good job.”

“I'm not sure but I got her to see that Christmas was more important than the Barbie pink convertible.”

“Whoa, stop right there. Hardly anything tops the Barbie pink convertible.”

“So I heard. I never liked Christmas much.”

“Are you a Grinch?”

“I tried not to be, especially after Mallory came along. There was an allure getting to see it through her eyes. When I was sober enough.”

“Why didn’t you like it?”

“It brings out the worse in people. It reminds me of the death of my father.”

CJ nodded, quiet for a while. Then she reached for his hand.

“How about we make it really nice tonight? Some Dr. Seuss, some pie…”

“You in my arms.” Leo pulled her close. 

CJ stretched out her legs, resting her head on his chest. She took the plant from his hand.

“A little mistletoe.” She held it over her head, accepting his kiss.

“Maybe a lot of mistletoe.”

“Maybe you should watch the Grinch Mister.”

It was one of her favorite holiday shows too but CJ couldn’t help but doze off. Festivities at the White House were draining. Lowell Lydel still weighed heavily on her mind. She helped Toby down from the ledge on the way they were treating their veterans, and made it through a week of carolers, Dickensian costumes, and Mandy the Christmas freak. She had even lost enough of her mind to accept a date with Danny Concannon. At two that afternoon she called to cancel, saying that the holidays were frenetic and she never should have made the plans. If Leo knew he would have been pissed. He watched her and Danny like a hawk and only a small portion of it was checking out the competition.

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

CJ slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No baby, I'm here. You missed the end where his heart grows and his eyes turn blue.”

“Oh damn. Leo…”

“Jenny walked out on me CJ.”

Her ears started to ring. If she had not been lying down, she may have fallen. Her stomach churned worse than when she and Abbey ate the rancid Chinese food in Boston. Closing her eyes and opening them again, she realized it wasn’t a dream.

“When?”

“A while ago. I didn’t…I didn't tell anyone.”

“Is it, is it my fault Leo?”

“No.” he took her face in his hands. “No CJ. This was a long time coming; before we ever met. I just didn’t think keeping it from you anymore was appropriate. Secrets have no place in our relationship.”

Relationship? That word was never used before. What was going to happen now? CJ didn't want him to think Jenny stepping out of the picture meant a new level. She didn’t want to think that.

“Leo, I…”

“Stop.” He put his finger on her lips. “It’s Christmas Eve. We’re going to watch festive films, drink coffee, exchange gifts, and maybe bad stories, and celebrate the holiday. Everything else can wait. OK?”

CJ nodded slowly. She sat up on the couch and took a deep breath.

“Scrooged or A Christmas Story?”

“Maybe we can find the Grinch on another channel.”

She laughed, handing over the remote.

“Be my guest. I have some cinnamon apple tea, do you want a cup?”

“That sounds nice. Can I have a kiss and a hug too?”

CJ threw herself on him, covering his face in kisses and squeezing until he called Uncle. She peeled herself off and he watched her walk into the kitchen.

“Did you get me a Christmas gift Claudia Jean?”

“No.” she replied.

“You're so funny.”

“Then don’t ask me silly questions. What did you get me?”

“We’ll exchange in 23 minutes when the clock strikes 12.”

“Is it really that late?”

CJ came out with a tea set, sitting it on the coffee table. She wanted to talk about what happened in his marriage. If she didn’t know about the affair then what would cause Jenny to walk out after 30 years?

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“This is the first Christmas I've ever been alone.”

“You're not alone.” Leo’s arm went around her shoulder. “I'm here. I'm really glad I'm here CJ.”

She smiled and Leo kissed her smile. He went to pull away but CJ held onto him. She loved kissing him.

“I'm glad you're here too.” She said after another passionate kiss. “I think we should go to the bedroom.”

She stood, took his hand, and walked him into the bedroom. They didn’t need lights…this was familiar territory. Standing in the middle of the floor kissing, Leo undressed her. CJ pushed him back on the bed and he laughed. He held out his arms and she came to him.

“Merry Christmas Leo.”

She kissed his mouth, moving down his body while he moaned her name. Leo pulled her back to him, rolling on the bed so that he was on top.

“What if I wanted to be on top?” she asked.

“Is it crass to say I don’t care which way we do it as long as we’re fucking?”

“Pretty much.”

“OK, then I won't say that.”

CJ laughed, pushing him over on his back. Leo relaxed against her mound of pillows as she straddled him. Her hands stroked him tenderly; his hips rose off the bed. It had been a while since they had been intimate…Leo missed it more than he would admit. They had managed to remain discreet for all these years. Both felt, though never said aloud, more time together would arouse suspicion. The new year was a week away, however, and Leo had different resolutions now than six months ago. Why the hell was he still bothering with resolutions anyway?”

“Oh God, Claudia Jean.”

She took him all in, adjusting her body to the welcome invasion before slowly rocking her hips. CJ leaned forward a bit, gasping as her clit rubbed on his pelvis. Leo gripped her hips to hold her there.

“Look at me.” He said.

CJ opened her eyes; he could see the desire there. Her eyes never ceased to give her away. He watched with longing as she caressed her breasts, moving faster against him. The feelings were taking over.

“Leo!” her breathing was more erratic.

“So good baby.” He thrust into her and loved her reaction. They were moving together now, and Leo’s hand found her clit.

“Oh God! Don’t stop. Touch me right there.”

“Tell me it feels good.”

“Really good.” She squealed.

“I always make you feel good, don’t I baby?”

“Yes! Yes!”

Her body fell on his, her breasts on his chest. Leo groaned, letting go of his orgasm. CJ rubbed against him until her climax engulfed her and she whispered his name before her body came to rest on his. They lay that way for a while and just enjoyed the warmth of each other. Both liked to cuddle after lovemaking but did not do it often. It was a very intimate moment and for their own sakes they didn’t want too many of those. CJ finally flopped down on the bed and looked at the clock.

“It’s after midnight.” She said.

“Then I can give you your gift.”

“Me first.”

CJ jumped out of bed with a schoolgirl’s glee. She grabbed a box from her top drawer before plopping back down beside him. Her enthusiasm made Leo laugh. As he examined the small box, CJ threw on his Hanes tee shirt.

“Oh wow, these are great.”

“Really? You have no idea how hard you are to shop for.” She poked his stomach.

“No, I love them. They're fantastic.”

CJ bought him gold cufflinks, his initials carved into the metal. Leo had about 50 pairs of cufflinks but as adornment went, they were his weakness.

“I left your gift in my jacket.”

“I'm going to get it.”

CJ rushed out of the room as Leo grabbed a cigarette. He looked around for a lighter, opening her nightstand.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I need a lighter.”

CJ pushed his hand away, reached in, and came out with a Zippo.

“The Grateful Dead?” Leo raised his eyebrow.

“We all went through that phase in college.”

“Not all of us.”

“You don't count…you're old.”

Leo guffawed, reaching out for her arm and pulling her across his lap.

“Funny, funny girl.” He swatted her bottom a few times, getting a kick out of hearing her giggle.

“This is a small box Leo. It’s either jewelry or the keys to a new Jag.”

“You didn’t tell me you wanted a Jag.”

“I didn’t tell you I wanted anything.”

“If you want a Jag, I’ll buy you one.”

“Shut up. I'm opening this.”

She flipped the box open and smiled. It was a locket.

“Oh Leo, this is…I wanted this.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“The locket your mother gave you when you were nine. You dropped it down the drainpipe and you never got it back. I know mine isn’t the same but…”

“No, its beautiful.” She turned it over. “Ooh, it’s inscribed. ‘I’ll always be close to your heart now, Love L.’. How the hell did you get so many words on here?”

“They're tiny. Can I put it on you?”

Smiling, CJ handed him the locket, turned around, and held up her hair. Leo slid it around her neck and snapped it on. He kissed the nape of her neck.

“Don’t ever take it off.” He whispered.

“I won't.” CJ shook her head.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

She embraced him, inhaling his scent.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For making tonight memorable. I'm sorry it couldn’t be under better circumstances.”

“These better circumstances you speak about could have kept us separated tonight Claudia Jean.”

“I want to know what happened with you and your wife.”

“I’ll tell you all about if over dinner tomorrow.”

“Dinner? What's open on Christmas and where are we going in public?”

“Two Christian colleagues separated from their family are not going to draw attention. That Thai place you love near American University is open tomorrow. I called to confirm.”

“This sounds mysteriously like a date Leopold.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t it?”

***


End file.
